Acidente Lucrativo
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Jensen sempre cuidava de Jared. Presente de aniversário para Ana Ackles. Baseada em fatos reais. Leiam as explicações, notas e avisos. Padackles. Tributo Dia do Sexo NFF e Concurso Setembro/2016 NFF


**ACIDENTE LUCRATIVO**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Categorias: Concurso NFF Set./2016: Pic-Fic, [Tributo] Dia do Sexo NFF 2016, Outros Personagens Reais, Padackles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Slash, MxM relationship  
Advertências: Sexo gráfico, palavreado chulo  
Classificação: NC-17  
Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No  
Resumo: Jensen sempre cuidava de Jared.

Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.

 **Presente de Aniversário para a Power Ana Ackles! Obrigada por tudo, minha linda! Que sua luz continue iluminando a vida de todos os seus amigos.**

Beta-reader: Shakal (obrigado, meu amigo) e Akane Mitsuko (obrigada, amor)  
Itens: (pelo menos dois)  
4\. QUOTE: "A melhor preparação para amanhã é fazer o seu melhor hoje." (H. Jackson Brown, Jr.)  
7\. PROMPT: Escreva uma história inspirada em alguma das datas comemorativas do mês de setembro. (Dia do Sexo)

 **Notas Insanas**

 **Nota** : essa maluquice é uma crack fic porque... Sei lá porque! Ou sei. Não faz sentido, é smut, tá insana, NÃO FAZ SENTIDO, tem um pouco de OOC, tá exagerada e eu sou péssima nisso U_U

 **Nota 2** : É tudo, TUDINHO, culpa das malucas slashers padackles do twitter... Hunf... (grumpy Shi). Ana Ackles, CJAckles, Mary Spn, Eve, Deeorhys, Nicole Padackles. Cara. Sério, a culpa é de vocês. Vou ali me matar de vergonha dessa coisa que eu produzi.

 **Nota 3** : Feita por conta do Jared ter derrubado o microfone em cima dos testículos no painel da Chicago Convention 2016.

* * *

 **ACIDENTE LUCRATIVO**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Convenção de Chicago. Uma cidade especial para o fandom de Supernatural, pois lá começara a longa estrada de encontros com fãs no agora distante ano de 2009.

Havia sido um longo dia, afinal era domingo, geralmente o dia em que Jared e Jensen compareciam às convenções.

Era o final da hora dos autógrafos, todos indo embora, e Jensen, como sempre, esperando por Jared para entrarem nos carros e irem para o hotel até a hora do voo que os levaria de volta a Vancouver em algumas horas.

"Olha, se eu ganhasse milhagem pelo tanto que espero você, dava para ir até o Japão, que eu quero conhecer como eu disse no painel." Jensen revirou os olhos enquanto Jared se ajeitava no banco ao lado dele.

"Eu estou andando devagar porque resolvi fazer omelete com meus ovos usando um microfone como batedor, esqueceu?" Jared resmungou, não muito seriamente, mas passou a mão levemente pela área atingida. "Você também tem saco, sabe como dói." Fez um biquinho involuntário.

Jensen amainou um pouco a expressão um pouco entediada e estendeu a mão, massageando devagar a virilha do outro, escorregando para os testículos. "Melhor?" A voz ficara imediatamente mais rouca. "Pensei que já tinha passado, desculpe."

"Jensen, ter uma ereção indo para o hotel é meio complicado, não acha? Já estou andando torto, vou andar pulando?" Jared ficou olhando, com cara de quem não estava acreditando, para o outro.

"Vai ficar duro só com isso, amorzinho?" Jensen brincou lambendo o pescoço levemente suado de Jared. "Já está com calor?"

"Eu odeio você." Jared segurou a mão de Jensen, rindo, e o puxou, beijando-o lentamente para então soltá-lo e suspirar. "Trouxe o necessário na mala?"

"Obviamente que sim." Jensen já estava "animado". Padalecki aumentava sua temperatura. Sempre. "Tem disposição? Vou entender se não pudermos... Você sabe." Olhou bem fundo dentro dos olhos do outro, querendo ouvir um sim.

Como viajantes experientes que eram, cada um levava apenas maleta de mão, com algumas roupas, itens necessários de higiene pessoal e outras coisas que já haviam aprendido a jamais deixar faltar. Como, por exemplo, camisinhas e lubrificante.

Não que eles não pudessem comprar, mas preferiam tão somente não explicar porque dois caras heterossexuais casados viajando sem as esposas poderiam precisar daquilo.

"Disposição para transarmos? Nem que eu estivesse morto. Ressuscitaria com gosto. Não se lembra de quando me chamou para passear em Nashville e eu estava quase dormindo e só de cuecas? Eu fui." Jared sorriu e logo beijou Jensen. De novo. (1)

"Pelo visto, disposição de sobra." Jensen respirou fundo. "Okay, vamos esperar chegar ao hotel que vou cuidar direitinho de você."

"Se continuar me olhando com esse ar pervertido eu vou ter que tirar as calças aqui mesmo e pedir uma ajudinha." Jared devolveu o olhar cheio de intenções alisando de leve o pênis já animadinho.

"Vamos pensar em neve." Jensen virou para a janela pensando que entrarem os dois arfando de pau duro no hotel não iria ser boa ideia.

"Ah, claro, porque pensar em neve não me lembra de nós dois pelados em whistler na frente da lareira bebendo vinho." Jared revirou os olhos rindo. (2)

"O vinho que você derramou todo?" Jensen voltou a olhar aquele homem que amava tanto.

"Talvez porque você resolveu chupar meu pau enquanto eu tentava beber?" Jared respondeu tentando controlar as lembranças nada sacrossantas.

"Eu arrumei outra coisa pra você beber depois, não foi?" Jensen chegou mais perto e agora, positivamente, seu olhar de tarado faria uma igreja ruir.

"Vou pensar em alguma tragédia. Que tal um vulcão em erupção?"

Olharam-se e começaram a rir. Não, não era uma boa associação...

 **J2 S2 J2 S2 J2 S2 J2 S2 J2 S2 J2 S2**

Chegaram ao hotel em poucos momentos e Jensen saiu primeiro, olhando em redor para se certificar de que tudo estava calmo. Fez um sinal e então Jared veio logo atrás dele. Subiram calmamente no elevador, sem muita conversa.

Quando a porta do quarto se fechou, foi como se entrassem num outro mundo, somente deles.

"Ei, Jared, tudo bem? Como estão as coisas aí embaixo? Sei que ficamos nos provocando, mas é sério, se você não estiver bem, podemos fazer muitas coisas além de sexo propriamente dito." Jensen verificou a porta de comunicação para o quarto de Jared e olhou de jeito preocupado para o outro. O mais alto havia deixado o microfone cair bem nas suas bolas e havia dito que não teria filhos por um tempo em plena convenção.

"Um pouco dolorido, ainda. Bateu bem em cima. Não quis fazer muito estardalhaço, mas doeu." Jared fez cara de uma pobre criança sendo torturada com lentidão e Jensen riu.

"Vá tomar um banho e eu vou dar uma olhada nisso aí. Posso colocar algum gelo e fazer massagem. Tenha mais cuidado com o microfone, Jared. Podia ter se machucado seriamente."

Jared ficou olhando para Jensen, para os olhos verdes bonitos e o cenho levemente franzido em preocupação. "Não foi tão grave, além do mais, você pode fazer algo por mim."

"O que seria?" Jensen encheu o olhar de carinho e tinha o sorriso cheio de solicitude.

"Falar no meu microfone, esse que tenho aqui embaixo, para ver se eu consigo ouvir seus gemidos mais altos, que tal lhe parece?" Jared tinha um olhar basicamente psicopata. (3)

"Cara, você vai de doce cachorrinho perdido a tarado potencial em segundos!" Jensen não sabia se ria ou ficava com extremo tesão.

"Quer tomar banho comigo?" Jared sugeriu arrancando a camisa, chutando os tênis e logo estava apenas de cueca.

"É uma ótima proposta, mas hoje eu prefiro a cama. Podemos sim, tomar banho, mas sem exageros, okay? É sério." Jensen sorriu ao ver o desapontamento de Jared. "Cara, o box é muito pequeno, sem chance de cabermos lá sem quebrarmos tudo."

"Ah, okay. Só por isso né?"

"Quer outra história de como estávamos vendo televisão e quebramos a porta de um armário?"

"Você perdeu o equilíbrio!" Jared começou a rir.

"Ora, a gente tava meio bêbado." Jensen começou a rir junto e enfim ficaram se olhando e Ackles suspirou. "Olha, o armário ainda vai, essas coisas desencaixam o tempo todo, mas quebrar o box vai dar mais trabalho para explicar, este hotel não tem banheira e cortina, uma raridade, mas enfim, melhor não arriscar." (4)

Jared concordou com um aceno e foi indo para o banho, não sem antes tirar a cueca e jogar na cara de Jensen, dando tempo para o loiro dar uma boa olhada em sua bunda musculosa.

"Deus, Jared..."

"Mas o que foi que eu fiz?" Padalecki se virou com ar de super safado para Jensen. "Vai tomar banho depois de mim?"

"Um bem frio, pelo visto, ou não. Anda logo!" Mandão como sempre, Jensen foi retirando a roupa toda e pegou uma toalha enrolando-a na cintura. Quando o marido saiu do banho, ficou olhando-o com ar perdido uns segundos. Passando a língua nos lábios como se estivesse perdido num sonho.

"Cara, já estamos juntos há mais de onze anos e você ainda fica me olhando assim e babando?" Jared riu.

"Como eu já disse mil vezes, você é muito gostoso." Jensen foi tirando sua toalha e foi a vez de Jared ficar suspirando. "O que foi agora?" Jensen cruzou os braços enormes e postou-se bem à frente de Jared com jeito poderoso.

"Eu vou gozar antes de você meter..." Jared sussurrou e engoliu em seco.

"Então, vamos logo com isso!" Jensen sorriu e a ereção de Jared fez doer suas bolas machucadas, mas ele ignorou.

"Você tem cinco minutos para voltar para cá porque eu necessito de carinho." Jared ficou completamente nu e foi andando para a cama.

"Vão ser dois minutos se você empinar essa bunda pra mim de novo."

"Não é só a bunda que está empinada para você não." Jared se virou alisando o pau duro e pulsante.

"Banho. Okay. A jato." Jensen praticamente entrou e saiu do banheiro em dois minutos, apenas para encontrar Jared esparramado na cama, alisando o pau rijo e gemendo baixinho.

"Vem cá fazer passar essa dor no saco, vem..." Jared chamou com uma tremenda, além do razoável, cara de tarado.

Jensen que não ia se fazer de tímido. "Vai doer é outra coisa com a vontade que estou de meter fundo com você me provocando desse jeito." Jensen começou com beijos na boca, mas não demorou e estavam num sessenta e nove de fazer corar um ator pornô.

O loirão era habilidoso com as mãos e a boca, mas nada era igual aos longos e grossos dedos de Jared.

Haviam deixado camisinhas e lubrificantes bem à mão e agora estavam se ocupando com provocações extremas de ambas as partes.

Ackles teve que parar de chupar seu homem para gemer alto quando Jared resolveu enfiar três dedos bem lubrificados dentro dele e massagear sua próstata com movimentos firmes após ter ensaiado fazer aquilo por algum tempo. "J-Jared, devagar..."

"Foi você quem disse que ia fazer doer... Que ia meter fundo... Estou apenas brincando um pouco." Padalecki retirou os dedos rindo. "Quer mudar de ideia sobre quem mete em quem? Você vai gemer e gozar do mesmo jeito. Eu não tenho preferência, você sabe." Jared deu uma dentada na bunda dura do marido e levou um tapa na sua. "Ei, olha o espancamento!"

"E você nem gosta de sexo violento..." Jensen fez sua melhor cara de tesudo e se virou na cama para beijar Jared com fúria. Adorava sugar os lábios dele, morder, ficar beijando-o ouvindo-o gemer baixinho, sentindo o hálito quente, o gosto daquela boca.

"Gosto de sexo de qualquer jeito com você. Temos nossos momentos amorzinho e outros em que parecemos o encontro de um furacão com um tsunami." Jared juntou os dois paus nas mãos enormes, massageando ambos.

Separaram-se por momentos e Jensen suspirou com ar ligeiramente preocupado.

"Conheço essa cara, que foi?" Jared perguntou enquanto lambia o pomo de adão do loiro.

"Ainda temos um avião para pegar, vamos trabalhar logo cedo, há cenas com um tanto de esforço físico e não tenho certeza se darei conta de tanta atividade física." Foi calado com um beijo na boca enquanto Jared revirava os olhos.

"Ora, Ackles, a melhor preparação para amanhã é fazer o seu melhor hoje. Amanhã é amanhã. Não estou com a menor vontade de pensar em trabalho agora. Eu devo estar sendo muito ruim de cama se você ainda está pensando em trabalho. Que tal vir meter gostoso e esquecer do que seja compromisso a não ser comigo? Eu adoraria te foder, mas acho que ainda estou um pouco dolorido para isso. No entanto..." Deu um sorrisinho sacana e voltou sua atenção para o membro de Jensen, massageando-o junto com o seu num ritmo mais forte.

Jensen perdeu o ar ao sentir as mãos enormes de Jared lhe fazendo carícias muito pecaminosas. "Jared..." quase ronronou.

Padalecki nada disse, apenas se virou, ficando de quatro na cama e abrindo as pernas, inclinando-se de maneira bem óbvia para Jensen.

"Eu vou ficar louco." Jensen rosnou e cogitou fazer Jared virar, mas lembrou-se que de quatro não pressionaria as bolas do seu homem e entendeu.

Jensen vestiu a camisinha no pau bem ereto e após dar um beijo grego de corar Eros no moreno, encaixou-se nele, penetrando-o devagar, ouvindo os gemidos e apertando a bunda dura que tinha toda para si. "Isso, relaxa, deixa eu te comer direito."

Jared rebolava a cada movimento de ir e vir, ainda não completamente preenchido. Resolveu reclamar um pouco. "Enfia tudo, não era o que você queria? Esqueceu como se faz? Não sou virgem, eu aguento." Jared sorriu de maneira muito sacana, adorava provocar Jensen.

Ackles não perdeu tempo e logo enfiava o cacete duro na bunda apetitosa num ritmo forte. Puxou Jared para si, passando os braços poderosos por baixo dos dele e segurando o pau dele nas mãos, numa massagem torturante e estimulante para ambos. "Dá pra mim, dá... Dá esse rabo inteiro pra mim..."

"A noite toda, se você aguentar. Quer descobrir se vamos sobreviver a uma noite inteira de foda?" Você aguenta?"

"Não me provoca, Jared." Jensen estava perdido nas sensações que obtinha fincando a pica bem fincada bem dentro do marido.

"Nem um pouco." Sorriu de lado e contraiu o corpo inteiro, espremendo o pau de Jensen no canal que já era estreito por natureza.

"Puta que pariu, Jay!" Jensen gozou sem conseguir se controlar, revoltado por ter perdido completamente o controle. Arfava, com o corpo coberto de suor.

"Eu ainda preciso de mais." Padalecki não se fez de rogado, simplesmente enfiou o pau na boca pecaminosa de Jensen que começou a chupar feito um desesperado até sentir o gosto salgado do prazer de Jared.

"Pra que me fez gozar tão depressa, Jared? Eu gosto de esperar você ir primeiro." Jensen não estava reclamando, afinal de contas tinha tido seu quinhão de prazer intenso.

"Justamente por isso. Eu me machuquei um pouco, você ficou todo preocupado e sei que estava pensando em como não me causar nenhuma dor, mas cara, somos homens, pegada leve é para momentos mais doces, eu tava morrendo de tesão. Foi ruim?" Padalecki estava deitado todo espalhado na cama enorme, de olhos fechados, ligeiramente sonolento.

"Ficou louco? Quando sexo com você pode ser ruim?"

Sorriram apaixonadamente um para o outro e, após dar um selinho no mais alto, Jensen foi ao banheiro, se livrou da camisinha e voltou para a cama, percebendo que o marido havia dormido. É, estavam mesmo cansados. Sorriu de leve, programou o despertador do celular e se deitou ao lado de Jared que ressonava baixinho. "Amo você. Por toda minha vida." Encaixou-se nele, protegendo-o. Sempre cuidaria de Jared.

* * *

Então? Prestou? Não sou muito boa tentando fazer crack fic, acho que ficou até normal, mas valeu a intenção né Ana Ackles? Então me perdoa se não ficou legal o bastante. Para quem leu até aqui, gostaria muito que dissessem alguma coisa do texto. Podem xingar também U_U

(1) É verdade. Eles contaram isso numa convenção.

(2) Isso também é verdade, quer dizer, eles contavam que andavam nus em casa quando moravam juntos em Vancouver e tomavam vinho na frente da lareira quando nevava. Não necessariamente que era em Whistler.

(3) Olha, para não dizerem que essa frase não existe: O cantor principiante.

"Da primeira vez que tive que pagar um boquete, eu disse: 'Parece um microfone, deixa que eu vou cantar nele'. Até hoje morro de vergonha de ter dito isso".

(tirei do buzzfeed, a matéria da primeira vez entre gays. Tem coisa pra você rir por uma semana e outras para você querer desver.

(4) Misha contou num painel da ChiCon 2010 que foi até o quarto de Jared, bateu na porta quando Jared abriu, estava só de toalha falando que estava tentando colocar de volta as portas do closet. Posteriormente, descobrimos que Jared mencionou que NÓS estávamos VENDO TELEVISÃO e quebramos a porta... Falo nada.


End file.
